Dark Tower
by Fanfic202
Summary: Sarah is being hunted down by her old guild but Fairy Tail gets caught in the cross fire of the war that Dark Tower started.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail. I wish I did but unfortunately I only own the characters that I made up.**

The Dark Tower

Chapter 1 The Maiden Of Fire's Secret

Sarah sat in the Fairy Tail guild. Sarah looked at everyone around her. That was when she fainted into blackness. She landed on the floor unconscious.

She fell into a dark memory. She stood in a jail cell as a little girl. She looked around and saw her friends. The scene changed. She was in a fight. Fire exploded everywhere. Sarah remembered the betrayal of her closes friends. Rae,Xina,Yukio,and Hyu. They betrayed her lead by the person she cared about the most.

Sarah woke up in the infirmary. Zoe was beside her. She blinked and looked around. She slowly got up ignoring Zoe and walked right out. She walked past Juvia,Laxus,Gray,and her son Natsu.

"Sarah wait up. Are you okay? You fainted." Erza said

"I'm fine." Sarah said walking off

She walked past Lucy's house silently still not caring. She walked faster than before. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

She walked until she saw her. Rae her old friend. She gasped as she recognized her. She had black hair and green eyes like always. Sarah stopped walking as she saw the guild mark on Rae's hand.

"Hello Sarah. How are you?" Rae asked

"What do you want?" Sarah asked glaring at Rae

"I'm now part of the Dark Tower guild. I was sent here by your old lover to come get you so that he can use you to summon Zeref." Rae said

"Zeref is already alive dumbass." A voice said

They both looked to see Sayla walking towards them. Souls span around her and smashed into Rae. Rae went flying.

"He was summoned a while ago. He was defeated about nine times. Lucy and Erza killed him. Then he was brought back to life about 10 different times. He vanished and we don't know where he is but he isn't going to obey your master." Sayla said

"I don't believe you." Rae said "Paper Storm. Fire Strike." She sent magic at Sarah,and Sayla

Sayla summoned a wall of souls to protect them. Rae vanished and went running to her guild. Sarah turned away from Sayla and was about to run off but Sayla grabbed her and dragged her to the guild.

"Tell everyone what happened and why those people attacked you." Sayla ordered

"Fine everyone listen closely." Sarah said

"What happened?" Gray asked

"It happened a long time ago. I was young. I was about 10 or so. I was captured by a cult that wanted to summon Zeref. They failed because of me. It was 1000 years ago. In the jail we learned that there was no one that we could trust or call family. We eventually made families and friendships. We cared about each other. Then it happened. We tried to escape but I was captured and tortured. My phoenix saved me. It went inside of my body. I fought against the cult until my friends betrayed me." Sarah said

Sarah explained her story will crying.

"Cross Slicer." A female voice said

The wall of the guild exploded. Small energy crosses struck everyone. The Fairy Tail members went flying. When Fairy Tail looked up they saw them. Dark Tower's most powerful 13 Paths Of Destruction. Rae,Xina,Hyu,Yukio,Ikura,Kagura,Leon,Sai,Dante, Ursula,Sura,Kira,and Ziro stood in front of them. Sarah slowly got up and looked at them.

"Hello Fairy Tail." Ikura said with her fan in front of her face

"What do you want?" Sarah asked

"A battle royal between our guild and yours of course. You see there are runes around the town that will send a burst of magical energy that shall destroy everyone and everything in Magnolia city if you don't defeat all of The 13 Paths Of Destruction in 24 hours." Ikura said

"What?" Erza said in shock

"Let the fun begin. Let's see if you can find all of us and defeat us." Ikura said

Dark Tower's members vanished in an instance. Sarah looked at her hands. Everyone else was looking at her.

"We have to fight for this city." Sarah said

"Then let's kick their butts." Gray said

"Yeah Fairy Tail attack at full force." Sarah said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dark Tower Vs Fairy Tail

Zoe,and Gray rushed off through town. Sarah had told them to find the Dark Tower members. They ran for a few minutes before the sword almost hit them. They looked up to see Xina and Ikura of the Dark Tower guild smiling evilly.

"I'll take the sexy man while you fight the stupid girl." Ikura said before striking at Gray

Gray and Ikura vanished as Zoe and Xine clashed. Electricity and swords went flying everywhere. Zoe glared at her enemy.

"You're stronger than you look pinky." Xina said

"Hmf and you are quite weak." Zoe said palm striking Xina

Xina went flying through the air and smashed into Magnolia church. Lighting exploded through the building destroying everything. Zoe walked into the church with a card in her hand.

"You're gonna lose this fight bitch." Zoe said

Meanwhile Gray and Ikura were fighting. Ikura sent energy slices at Gray but he dodged. Ice exploded everywhere. Gray and Ikura landed in front of each other.

"You are strong my dear." Ikura said seductively

"You know I already have someone I'm trying to find a way to date a different person." Gray said

"Oh well I guess you'll just have to die instead." Ikura said evilly

Energy hit Gray over an over again. Then the energy turned into fire. It burned him. He erupted in fire. The fire froze and shattered. Snow fell to the ground. Ikura looked at it.

"Damn that hurt." Gray said panting

Meanwhile Sarah ran through town. Leon and Dante appeared. Energy and elements went at Sarah. Fire exploded from her hands. The air was filled with explosions of magic. Sarah went flying. She landed on her feet calmly.

"So your my opponents right?" Sarah asked calmly

"Yes now die." Leon said

Energy went straight for Sarah. She dodged quickly and the energy smashed into the ground. Fire exploded in the form of phoenixes. Leon was sent flying and blood exploded everywhere. Leon fell to the ground only to get up. He laughed evilly.

"What? Your still alive but how?" Sarah asked

"Hahahaha you thought that would kill him wow you really are fucked up girl." Dante said

Water,and air smashed into Sarah's body before and explosion of earth smashed into her back. She was punched by both of them. She smashed into a wall.

"You'll lose this fight." Leon said

Erza walked slowly through town until she saw the explosions. Beams of fire,ice,and lightning burst into the sky. Erza blinked in horror. She rushed through town quickly only to be attack by Sai of the Dark Tower guild.

"Requip,Heaven Wheel armour." Erza said requipping

"Hmm a weak requip." Sai said

Sai went at Erza with a sword. Their weapons clashed. Sparks went everywhere. Erza and Sai couldn't seem to hit each other.

Lucy ran with Juvia through town before it happened. Rae and Sura appeared. Yellow paper smashed into Juvia. Electricity flowed through her body. She fell to the ground. Lucy stared in shock.

"Juvia." She said

"You will all die at our hands." Sura said drawing her glowing sword

"Power of the Celestial King." Lucy said glowing

Sarah jumped from roof to roof as Leon and Dante chased her. Fire covered her body. Elements went at her but she easily dodged. She knew she had to beat them. She vanished and appeared next to Lucy. She saw Sura and Rae. She smiled to Lucy.

"Lucy give me your hand." She commanded

"Okay." Lucy said grabbing Sarah's hand

"Concentrate." Sarah said

They both glowed. Fire and celestial energy smashed into Dante and Leon. They exploded in pain. They landed unconscious.

"Was that to hurt us?" Sura asked

"No. I'll handle Sura. You take Rae Lucy." Sarah said

"Okay." Lucy said

"Come at us then." Rae said

Paper went into the shape of swords. They transformed into real swords. Lucy dodged quickly. Sarah turned to Sura and glared. Sura struck at Sarah. Fire burst through the air. Sura vanished and reappeared behind Sarah. Her sword went straight for Sarah's heart. Sarah vanished and reappeared on a roof.

"Come get me if you can." Sarah said

"Fine you shall die a horrible and painful death." Sura said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sakura Blossoms Dance

Sarah met Sura's eyes. They shared a mutual understanding. One of them had to die no matter what. Sura pointed her sword at Sarah.

"Hmm it seems that one must die. The sword clashes in the fiery night while the sakura fall past." Sura said

"Hmm interesting last words." Sarah said

"Last words? Cocky aren't we." Sura said

"Phoenix blade." Sarah said

A blazing sword appeared in Sarah's hand. Sura smiled evilly. Their swords clashed. The roof cracked and shattered. They fell. People screamed.

"Dancing star strike." Sura said

Sura's sword was covered in energy. She sliced Sarah sending her flying. A giant crater appeared in the ground. Sura sliced again covering Sarah's body in lightning.

"You are strong." Sarah said

"Thank you very much but flattery will get you no where." Sura said

"And stupidity will only get you killed." Sarah said

"Stupidity? Is that the best insult you can come up with bimbo?" Sura asked

"Not very insulting weakling." Sarah said

"Weakling? Hmm interesting words. Usually a dead person can't talk." Sura said

"What?" Sarah asked

Sarah's clothes ripped. Blood spilled as she smashed through a wall. Lightning smashed into her body sending her flying upward. Sura appeared above her and sliced her sending her down ward.

"You'll die you skank." Sura said

"Damn you." Sarah said glaring at Sura

"Oh really Sarah? Guys are going to have nosebleeds now." Sura said

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked

"Look at your body Sarah." Sura said

Sarah looked down and screamed in shock. She was naked. Completely naked. She looked at Sura and glowed. Her phoenix armour appeared on her skin. She summoned a new sword and sliced Sura.

"You won't be able to beat me like that Sarah." Sura said

Gray looked at the sky to see that energy everywhere. He could sense his friends fighting for their lives. He turned to Ikura and glared.

"It seems your friends are going to die." Ikura said

"Yeah right. Ice make death scythe." Gray said slicing Ikura

Ikura landed on her butt. The scythe went to her neck. She looked into Gray's eyes that were filled with anger.

"Kill me. You won so kill me." Ikura said

"I don't kill." Gray said

"Why not?" Ikura asked

"Just because people are my enemies doesn't mean I hate them. Life is to valuable. All of my enemies deserve to live." Gray said

"You care for your friends and your enemies." Ikura said "Your killed is a beautiful guild but we are still enemies. I am sorry. Fan spiral." She said

Gray went flying. Ikura appeared above Gray. She sliced him again sending him crashing to the ground.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Ikura said before attacking him again

"I don't kill and I never will. Black Heavenly Ice make dragon." Gray said

Ice exploded everywhere. The ice smashed into Ikura's body. She was shocked. The ice shattered sending her flying. She landed on the ground as snow fell near her body.

"I win." Gray said as the beautiful snow fell around him

Sarah saw the ice in the distance. She was hit by Sura. Fire exploded from her hands. Fire smashed into Sura's body. She landed on the ground painfully.

"Damn you bimbo." Sura said

Sura attacked Sarah again. Fire exploded everywhere. Sura was burnt. Fire exploded all over her body. She fell from the roof. She flew through the air and landed on the ground.

"I..i..i..l..l..lost." Saru said looking at the sky

"You are weak. You lost because you hide behind your guild. You don't let your true emotions out." Sarah said walking away

Paper exploded everywhere. Lucy glowed and punched Rae. Energy exploded through the air. Lucy glowed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The First Battle Ends

Zoe landed on the ground as Xina appeared. Swords went at Zoe but she dodged quickly. Lightning smashed into Xina's body sending her flying.

Just then energy exploded everywhere. Erza,and Lucy appeared with Sai,and Rae. Paper fell the the ground as the landed on the roof.

"Lucy? Erza?" Zoe questioned

"Hey you want to triple team them?" Lucy asked

"Totally. Let's show them the power of Fairy Tail." Erza said

The three of them glowed as they struck at their opponents. Erza,Lucy,and Zoe concentrated on their magic. Energy covered their enemy's bodies. Sai,Rae,and Xina landed on the ground unconscious.

"We did it." Lucy said

"You all shall die." A female voice said

They turned to see Kira standing before them. Energy hit their bodies sending them flying. They landed on the ground covered in wounds.

"Your blood shall spill." Kira said

Fire,and ice exploded at Kira. She dodged as Sarah and Gray ran straight at her. Fire and ice spiralled at Kira. Kira vanished and landed on the ground.

"Cross barrage." Kira said

Thousands of small crosses smashed into Gray,Zoe,Sarah,Lucy,and Erza. They screamed in pain as the crosses exploded. Kira smiled about to attack again.

"Kira stop!" Ikura said staggering towards them

"Ikura?" Kira asked

"Hello Kira." Ikura said

"Come to kill these fairies with me?" Kira asked

"Not quite I'm here to kill you." Ikura said

"What?" Kira asked

"I'm here to kill you. These fairies taught me that guilds should care about each other." Ikura said "So I will defeat you and protect them even if I die." She said glowing with power

"You're weaker than me and you know that." Kira said

"Traitors?" Hyu said appearing with Yukio

"Ikura is betraying us." Kira said

Just then energy smashed into Yukio,and Hyu's bodies. The energy exploded through the air. Yukio,and Hyu fell to the ground defeated. Sarah looked at the Dark Tower guild members in shock.

"Ikura don't fight them you won't win." Sarah said

"Cross shower." Kira said

Ikura dodged quickly. Energy smashed into Kira sending her flying. Then it happened. Crosses smashed into Ikura. Blood exploded everywhere. Gray stared in horror as she fell.

"IKURA!" He screamed

Gray got up and rushed to her side. Zoe appeared beside Gray. Gray and Zoe's eyes met. They knew what they had to do. They glowed with power. Ice and lightning smashed into Kira. Kira went flying through the air until she landed on the ground beaten.

"We did it." Gray said picking up Ikura's body

"You shall die Fairy Tail." Kagura and Ziro said appearing before Fairy Tail

"Soul slicer." Sayla said striking them down.

Gray smiled as Dark Tower's last members fell. He ran back to Fairy Tail. Ikura was placed in the infirmary to rest.

"I hope Wendy can save her." Gray said

"Me to." Zoe said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Darkness Falls

Ikura woke up in the Fairy Tail infirmary. She looked at her lower left arm noticing the Fairy Tail guild mark. She blinked in shock. She slowly got up and walked out to see all of Fairy Tail. The guild looked at her.

"Hey Ikura." Gray said smiling

"Fairy Tail thank you for healing me but you shouldn't have." Ikura said

"You saved us. Your ideals changed to the ideals of Fairy Tail. You're part of our family now." Zoe said

"Thank you." Ikura said crying

"No problem." Gray said hugging Ikura

Meanwhile at the magic council. The ten council members were debating what to do about Dark Tower. Ursula looked at Katja and listened to Doranbalt.

"This can't keep happening. Dark Tower almost destroyed Fairy Tail." Katja said

"I vote we destroy Dark Tower now." Ursula said

"What?" Katja asked

"I think we should use Eitherion on them." Ursula said

"Are you crazy it would kill anyone in their city or town where they live." Katja said "Thousands of innocent people would die." Katja said

"Like I care." Ursula said

"What?" Lucia asked

"This council and Fairy Tail are going to die at the hands of my guild." Ursula said

Her clothes changed into new clothes and the council saw her Dark Tower guild mark. Ursula glowed and the council went flying. The council building shattered. Rocks fell as Ursula vanished.

"Blood shall spill." Ursula said appearing in her guild

"Hello Ursula." A male voice said

Ursula turned to see the guild master. Ursula looked into his eyes and new the truth. Their entire guild was defeated.

"So it's true then. We were beaten." Ursula said

"Not quite you are still here. Now I can use the spell I meant to use all the time on you." The guild master said

"What do you mean?" Ursula asked

"I'll kill myself to create a new army of new warriors lead by you. You'll have all of my powers." He said

Light exploded everywhere. Ursula's body glowed and starlight wrapped around her. The guild masters body shattered. The light vanished and before Ursula stood an army of demons.

"Fairies shall die." Ursula said

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail guild Ikura,and Sarah sensed the magic from Dark Tower. Sarah met Ikura's eyes. They knew that Dark Tower was coming at full strength now.

The walls of the guild shattered. All of Fairy Tail shattered. The members of the guild went flying through the air. They landed on the ground. Standing before the rubble were the demons of Dark Tower.

"Hello Fairy Tail." Ursula said


	6. Chapter 6

Final Chapter 6 Sacrifice

Ikura stared in horror. The demons rushed at Fairy Tail. The fairies stared to fight as she stood beside Sarah in shock.

A demon rushed at Ikura. She vanished and reappeared behind it. She sliced the demon in half. Ice and fire rushed past her and she knew the demons would die.

"We can't fight them." Ikura said

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked destroying three demons

"Easy haven't you noticed that more demons appear every time a demon dies." Ikura said while fighting demons

"Your blood will spill onto the earth." Ursula said

"No it won't." Sarah said glowing

Erza,and Sarah rushed at Ursula. Fire and swords went at Ursula. Ursula sent them flying. They smashed into the broken rubble.

"Memory make burning sun strike." Ursula said

Gray,and Lucy were hit by the energy. They smashed into a broken wall. Fire exploded everywhere. Ursula sliced Sarah sending her through the rubble.

"You'll all die." Ursula said

"Energy slicer." Ikura said sending Ursula flying

The air erupted with magic. Ursula appeared attacked Fairy Tail. Energy sliced Erza,Sarah,and Ikura. They smashed into the earth.

"Fire and ice. the world is going to die. Darkness shall crush the light. All guilds shall fall." Ursula said

"You used a demon summoning spell if I am correct?" Ikura said standing up

"Yes what of it?" Ursula asked

"Then I know how to stop you." Ikura said

"What?" Ursula said

"Iyu Seiratu Makura." Ikura said glowing

Energy erupted through the air. All the demons were destroyed. The Fairy Tail members were healed. Ikura smiled at Ursula's shocked look.

"Are you crazy? You'll die Ikura." Ursula said

"I couldn't care less if I died." Ikura said "But first I'll take you with me."

The energy wrapped around Ursula. Ursula and Ikura shattered. They transformed into golden dust. Gray stared in shock.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail." Ikura's voice rang out

THE END


End file.
